


Piece of Mind

by grandiloquentcaecity



Category: Free!
Genre: Gen, episode 7 spoilers, just makoto being an overprotective mother
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-22
Updated: 2013-08-22
Packaged: 2017-12-24 06:45:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/936644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grandiloquentcaecity/pseuds/grandiloquentcaecity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Haru is really hurt by what Rin says at the end of episode 7, so Makoto tracks Rin down and gives him a piece of his mind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Piece of Mind

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the headcanon that Haru has so pretty bad abandonment issues (from his parents) so what Rin said to him at the end of episode 7 really affected him. I was also really mad at Rin for saying that, so I wanted someone to chew him out.
> 
> This is my first time writing a fanfiction in a loooooong time, so I'm kinda nervous about posting this.

Haru was a wreck. He didn't look any different than normal, but Mako knew the truth. It didn't have anything to do with the race he just lost. No, it was something much deeper. And he knew exactly who was to blame. 

“Rin.”

The redhead spun around to face Mako, his grin changing into something more confused. “Mako?”

“How dare you.” Rin had the gall to look ashamed. Make didn't need to say anything else for him to know exactly what he was talking about. They had both been there, when Haruka's parents started drifting away, both been there for Haru, been there in person, seeing him desperately try to hold onto parents who cared more about work than their own child. Rin damn well knew that that experience had left Haru with abandonment issues, and he still went and did that to Haru. The hallway rang silent for a minute before Rin spoke up. 

“You don't under-”

“No, you're the one who doesn't understand. I get it; competitive swimming is your thing. You have a goal, and that's great. But that isn't the way Haru is. He swims for the sheer joy of being in the water. Times and races don't mean much to him. But you, you just treat him like another obstacle in your way, and once he's served his purpose, you throw him away.” If Rin had looked ashamed before, it was nothing compared to how he looked now. Makoto took a deep breath before continuing. 

“He missed you, Rin, he genuinely missed you. In face, he still does. The four of us used to be so close. You and Haru especially. And when you came back, even though he never said it, I knew that he was hoping deep down that you guys could regain at least some of your friendship. But no. You came back this huge asshole who doesn't care about anyone besides himself.” Rin winced. Mako had clearly hit a nerve.

“Well, you see-”

“You know just as well as I how much you hurt Haru with what you said. You know he has a problem with being abandoned just as well as I do, and you went and did it anyway. He care about you, Rin, and you treated him like nothing more than an object. He may not be showing it right now, but Haru was really affected by what you said. You really hurt him. And you had damn well better make it up to him.” Mako stood in the middle of the hallway, breathing heavily. He hadn't chewed anyone out like that in a long time. Rin sunk down to the floor and covered his head.

“What do you expect me to do?” He asked, his voice slightly muffled by his arms. Mako just sighed. 

“You could start by apologizing.” Rin's head shot up and he stared at Mako, “There is no magic word that is going to make everything good again, but sorry is a good one to start with. I know that there is no way we can go back to what we used to be like. We were children back then, and we've all changed. But that doesn't mean we have to throw everything from back then out. Just start small. Saying hi. Chatting casually. It's not illegal for Olympic swimmers to have friends, you know.” This got Rin to smile a bit, and Mako could feel the tension in the air release. He stood up and offered a hand to Rin. “Come on, you can't make that apology sitting in the middle of an empty hallway.” Rin took the hand and Mako thought that maybe things might work out after all.


End file.
